


Pants are for the shy and the cold

by Nikkie2571



Series: jockstraps are not acceptable underwear, no matter what Vince may try to convince you of otherwise [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Bad Fashion Sense, Blowjobs, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, Jockstraps, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutually Underage Sex, Socks, Spit As Lube, Underage - Minor/Minor, Underage Sex, ambiguously underage sex, mutual underage sex, so it is also:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Vince was hot, both figuratively and literally. Rich liked him, but Vince didn't know. Good thing he had a plan to fix both of those things.





	Pants are for the shy and the cold

“Man, it’s too fucking hot for pants!” Vince complained, throwing his head back against the wall with a quiet thud.

“Then just take ‘em off dude, I’m the only one here,” Rich said from his place on the floor.

Vince sat back up and gave him a look, one dark eyebrow raised. “That would be weird though.”

Rich shrugged. “I don’t care, so the only person who cares here is you.”

Vince flushed slightly, his pale skin going blotchy pink. His eyes darted around the room for a moment before an expression Rich could only describe as a “screw it” face settled into place and Vince reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He rolled onto his back and then pulled them over his still sock-clad feet, hiding the patterned monstrosities for one lovely moment before the pants were thrown to the side and the tacky looking purple and white socks were visible once more.

They had lopsided grapes on them, they seriously looked bad, but Rich never commented on them, he knew how Vince liked his stupid socks. He thought they were funny for whatever reason.

Rich smiled at his friend and then reached down to take off his own pants.

“Whoa! Dude, what’re you doing?”

Rich continued to smile as he took his pants off. “If I take off my pants you won’t feel as weird because you won’t be the only one without.”

Vince blinked, face going blotchy again. “Thanks?”

Rich nodded as his smile stretched wider. “Don’t say I never did nothin’ for ya’.”

Rich kicked his pants the rest of the way off and then joined Vince on the bed, their knees bumping together as Rich settled into place.

“Now, you were tellin’ me ‘bout your mum?”

Vince groaned. “Ughhhhh.”

“Man, do I know that feel,” Rich commented flatly. “Very specific, but heavily familiar.”

Vince lightly hit Rich on the shoulder. “Dude! Don’t mock me!”

Rich smiled. “I’m not, I really do know that feel. People just suck sometimes.” Rich thought for a moment. “Not you though, you haven’t sucked since elementary.”

Vince went blotchy again. “Dude! We talked about that! You’re not supposed to mention that! Ever!”

Rich just laughed. “But it’s always so fun when I do! Your face just gets so red!”

Vince pouted, dark red lip sticking out. “Not. Cool.”

“Oh, yes, how not cool of me to mention in total privacy that you sucked your thumb well into fifth grade and fucked up your teeth as a result.”

Vince glared. “Not! Cool!” He whined

Rich giggled. "Okay, okay! I'll stop."

Vince sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Rich smiled again. “So, ya’ mum?”

Vince closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. “She’s trying so hard, she really is, but it’s so weird. We’ve been so distant that it’s weird to just be around her and the little outings and attempts at connection don’t help much even though they’re nice.”

“Dude,” Rich said with feeling. “That sucks.”

Vince huffed a laugh. “Yeah, yeah it really does,” he said, voice cracking slightly.

Rich though he could use a distraction.

He looked his friend up and down. Vince was wearing a purple tank top and a yellow jock strap, the contrast almost hurting Rich’s eyes. Rich really didn’t know why Vince only wore jocks. Apparently, they were comfy or something, but Rich preferred his boxer shorts. They were loose and nice, unlike the vibrant yellow garment that made his friend’s dick look like a malformed banana. It was adorable, but god did it hurt to look at.

Actually, that gave him an idea. Time to get revenge for all the times he couldn’t get Vince off of his mind.

“Do you want me to take your mind off of it?” Rich asked.

Vince blinked. “What?”

Rich smirked and placed a hand on Vince’s thigh. “Do you want me to take your mind off of your problems? Guide your thoughts somewhere else?”

Vince flushed red. “Wh-what do you mean.”

Rich tilted his head. “I’d like to suck your cock, free it from that eyesore you call underwear.” He giggled.

Vince’s flush rushed down to his chest, but he didn’t say no.

Rich leaned forward. “I need an answer, dude, I’m not gonna rape ya’, you’re my friend.” Rich’s voice was gentle.

Vince’s eyes darted nervously about and he bit on his lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment. “I-, uh…”

Rich smiled teasingly as he squeezed his friend’s thigh. “Yeah?”

“Do you have to be the one s-sucking?” Vince said quietly.

Rich’s smile grew. “Not at all, I’m down for whatever you wanna do.”

Vince lifted his hands in front of him, showing off how they were shaking. “I-, um, c-can I b-.” Vince interrupted himself with a gulp. “Blow you i-instead?”

Rich’s cock twitched. “Yeah man, just be careful with your teeth.” He then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles, revealing his half-chub to his friend.

Vince gulped and his hands trembled a bit more intensely.

“Dude,” Rich said calmly. “Just take your time. Go as slow as you need.”

Vince’s eyes jittered, unfocused. “Okay.”

Rich spread his legs and reached out to pet his friend’s soft black hair. “Take your time,” he said.

Vince closed his eyes and shuddered, leaning towards Rich’s cock slightly in the process.

Vince opened his eyes and then leaned down slowly, inch by inch until his face was right up next to Rich’s cock, dark mouth hovering just an inch over the reddened tip.

Rich watched, amused, as Vince stared at his cock, blinking fast. Rich reached out and gave Vince’s hair a pet again, which caused him to close his eyes and release a sigh that ghosted over Rich’s cock. Vince’s tongue darted out cutely, lightly lapping once, twice, and then red red lips were wrapping around the head, moist and warm and wonderful.

Rich’s cock twitched and hardened as he released a quiet groan. “Ahh, Vince, yeah, just like that. Nice and slow.”

Vince ran his tongue up and down Rich’s cock, slowly caressing it with the warm wet muscle.

Rich tilted his hips just slightly, pushing his cock into Vince’s mouth an extra few millimetres. “Come on, dude, you gotta do more than that,” he whined. “Suck a little, or at least b-bob your head a bit.”

The lips around him tightened, suction pulling him in deeper until Vince’s nose was buried in the curly and wild blond hairs that crowned his pelvis.

“Oh, oh fuck, Vince!” Rich moaned, tilting his hips again. “Just like that, yeah.”

Vince pulled back and coughed, deep raspy sounds that racked his frame.

“Oh, fuck, Vince, are you okay!?” Rich cried in panic.

“Y-,” he coughed again. “Yeah, just-, you just pushed too far.”

“Aw, dude, sorry.”

Vince smiled nervously up at him. “I-it’s alright, just don’t do it again, okay?”

Rich gave him a nervous smile back. “D-does that mean you wanna continue?”

“Yeah, man, feels kinda nice, to be honest.”

Rich felt his face heat, but he was glad it was mostly hidden behind his tanned skin. “Cool. Cool cool cool. But, uh, how about we do this instead?”

Rich then reached out and pulled Vince into his lap, his friend’s arms reaching up to his shoulders in surprise as their cocks pressed together like fingers of a hand pyramid.

“Aw, look at that,” Rich cooed. “How cute.”

Vince whimpered in embarrassment. “Can you maybe  _ not _ call my dick cute?”

Rich smiled at him. “But it is, all of you really. You’re cute. I’ve thought so for a while to be honest.”

Vince flushed red down to his chest. “Oh.”

Rich’s grin grew and then he reached down to do what he originally planned. 

“There we go,” he said. “Finally free from that fruity looking monstrosity, just as I wanted.”

“Dude,” Vince said, obviously only fake insulted.

Rich licked his hand and then grabbed both of their cocks in his grip. “Pay attention when I say things, man. I said you’re cute.” Rich punctuated each setence with a strong squeeze and stroke.

Vince moaned, long and low. “Good lord, Rich.” He leaned back, bracing his hands on the bed. Vince pushed his hips up and down, friction and pleasure burning bright.

Rich licked his lips and grabbed his friend’s ass with his free hand as he sped up his stroking. “Just feel good, dude. I want you to feel amazing.”

Vince just moaned in response, his hips trying desperately to increase the sensation.

Rich squeezed their cocks tight one last time and then started stroking as fast as he could and oh, oh that…

Rich tilted his hips and came, spilling seed all over their cocks and his fist, wet and warm and a little bit gross.

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Rich, that’s so hot!” Vince groaned.

Even half out of his mind from orgasm Rich knew what that meant, and with a smirk planted firmly on his face he twisted his grip began to stroke once more.

“Do you like that, huh, Vince?” Rich asked lowly. “Do you like having my cum all over your cock as I jerk you off?”

Vince nodded, his eyes closed, and whimpered in a high tone, clearly embarrassed.

Rich hummed in amusement. “Well, good, because I think you look hot with my cum all over your cock.”

Vince’s eyes closed tighter and he moaned, cock twitching. “Fuck!” 

Rich gave one final squeeze and that did, Vince was cumming all over Rich’s hand.

The two of them were panting into the empty space between them, worn out and sated.

“You good, man?” Rich asked.

Vince blinked vacantly. “I-, uh, yeah.”

“Do you remember what we were talking about earlier?”

Vince blinked a few times, slow and silent. “Uh… no?”

Rich grinned. “Mission accomplished then.”

Vince was quiet for a moment. “Do-, uh, were you telling the truth? When you were jer-jerking me off? Do you really think I’m…” Vince had to take a moment and gulp his nerves down. “…that I’m cute?”

Rich wiped his hand off on the bedsheet. “Yeah, dude. You’re adorable.” He then reached out and held Vince’s face in his hands. “A total cutie.” Rich gave him a peck on the nose.

Vince was blotchy, pink and red all over his face. “A-are we dating now?”

Rich grinned, brilliantly and bright as his heart filled with light. “Yeah, man.”

Vince’s flush got more even, more red. “So if I asked you out to a movie…”

Rich rolled his eyes. “I’ll totally go see that schmoopy dog movie and hold your hand.

Vince smiled, nervous but also happy. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this, good lord.
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
